


[Handmade] Средство индивидуальной защиты || Personal protective equipment

by WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Челлендж WTF Adventure Club 2021 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, Masks, Sewing, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Маска Зимнего солдата. Winter Soldier mask.
Series: Челлендж WTF Adventure Club 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177568
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж WTF Adventure Club 2021





	[Handmade] Средство индивидуальной защиты || Personal protective equipment




End file.
